A Very Daring Dare
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Kendall thinks she can pull off a stunt. Will Kick see her fail, or will she succeed? CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. The Dare

A/N: I have seen five episodes of Kick Buttowski, and read four KB fanfics. I read everything I could about Kick and Kendall on Wikipedia. I used all this information to make this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. If you flame, be gentle. And remember folks, this is a fanfic. It doesn't necessarily have to be perfect, and I say this only because I'm pretty sure it's not that great. Moving on…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.

A Very Daring Dare.

Kick and Kendall were standing at the edge of a rocky cliff. Kendall was holding a skateboard and looking vaguely terrified, yet clearly determined. Kick wore a smug look and seemed even cockier than usual. Kendall took a deep breath and turned to Kick. She was thinking about backing down. Kick, as if sensing her hesitation, snickered darkly.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"N-no. I'm just trying to judge the distance from here to the bottom of the cliff, that's all."

"Yeah, right. You can change your mind any time. Just letting you know."

Kendall: "As _if_! We had a deal, and I'm seeing it through. My pride and reputation are at stake."

"Kick smirked: "As are your underwear and life."

Kendall: "Haha. That's hilarious Kick."

Kick: Very well, then. Continue."

Kendall: '_I can do this. I have to. We made a dare, a _double dog dare_ at that, and I will not embarrass myself by backing down_.'

*Flashy back thing*

Kick and Kendall were having an argument. Not unusual for these two, but this time was a bit different. A crowd had gathered to watch Kick perform his stunts, and, after Kick made a very cool ending bow, with his head lowered and hands up, fingers in signature peace sign, Kendall rudely yelled that there was nothing special about what he had done, and that anyone could do those stunts if they really tried.

Kick had raised an eyebrow, part in anger, part in reluctant interest at why she was there watching him. He had loudly declared that the stunts were tricky and required a great deal of skill. Not anyone could do one perfectly.

Kendall argued back that even she could do something as simple as skateboarding off a cliff.

Kick called her bluff by daring her to do just that. She sneered and tossed up her nose haughtily, declaring that she would, but only if she and Kick were the only ones around to see it. Kick was curious about why the girl who always wanted to be the center of attention, suddenly shied away from her public, but only said, "Tomorrow at 8:30 sharp. Be there…or, uh, don't be."

*End flashback*

Kendall was now balanced rather precariously on the board, gazing uneasily at the ground far below. She suddenly felt sick, but stubbornly pushed off with a sudden hard kick. Kick's mouth dropped open. He hadn't actually expected her to do it. He thought she would give up and run away screaming. He was suddenly scared for her. She was screaming and flailing her arms, as if just now realizing the danger she was in. The board hit a bump and she fell off and tumbled down the cliff. Kick's large eyes widened even more. Not missing a beat, he grabbed a plank of wood and skated down the cliff after her. When he caught up to her, he bent and caught her in his arms, holding her bridal-style. They skated the rest of the way down easily, because Kick was an experienced dare-devil, and Kendall was so light. They finally reached the end of the cliff, and Kick skidded to a halt. Kendall was shaking and staring at Kick with huge eyes filled with terror. Kick's brown orbs showed worry and fear. Romantic and out of place music played in the background. Kick dropped her abruptly and dusted himself off nonchalantly. The music screeched to a halt at the sudden shift in the scene. Kendall picked herself up and glared at Kick.

"What was that for!"

Kick finished brushing himself off then leaned against the side of the cliff. Kendall paused for a moment to really stare at him, for the first time noticing how awesome he looked. The spell was broken when he replied in an uninterested tone.

"Still believe anyone can skateboard off a cliff?"

Kendall would give anything to say he was wrong, but she knew she couldn't now. Hanging her head in a very un-Kendall fashion, she sighed defeatedly.

"I guess it is pretty hard. You make it look so easy. But who wants to do dangerous, life-threatening stunts every day, anyway?"

Kick grinned, a smooth, manly grin. In one deft move, he popped the fallen board with his feet and caught it effortlessly.

In a tone he often used, but she never really took notice of until now - one that made his already manly voice sound even manlier - he answered the rhetorical question.

"That would be me. I live to do them, remember?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right."

"Listen, next time you want to prove your worth, do something that your good at. Stick to your own thing, and you'll be fine."

She nodded wordlessly, shockingly not having anything to say to that.

He started to leave, and she cleared her throat hastily. When he didn't react she cleared it again, with an "Ahum." He kept walking and she threw a rock in frustration. It bounced off his helmet with a metallic 'clang.' He turned and shot her a dirty look. She whistled nonchalantly and said, 'What?' when he continued to stare.

"Do you want something?"

"Yes. I wanted to say…thank you for saving me. If you hadn't been there, I might have died."

"Highly unlikely. You are welcome, just the same."

"Oh, and Kick?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Moving close to him, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Before he could wipe at it, she added threateningly,

"If you tell anyone about that, your a dead man."

He gagged, but, strangely, didn't wipe it away.

His eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Don't worry, no one will _ever_ find out."

She acknowledged the hit with a small, "Humph!"

For a moment, they glowered at each other like cat and mouse. Kick broke the gaze by walking away and hopping on her board. Winking and pointing at her in a cocky manner, he skated off without looking back.

Kendall forced the rest of her frustration out in a single word: "Boys!"


	2. Oh, Baby!

A/N: Well, I've decided to make this a chapter fic. I hope I don't regret it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.

Kick was furiously pounding away at the buttons on his game boy. His concentration was fixed on the screen. A thin line of drool dangled from his lips in his happy, dazed state. The sound of someone clearing their throat dragged his mind back to the real world. He blinked sluggishly and glanced up. An exasperated Ms. Fitzpatrick glared back. Kick gulped. The teacher held out her hand expectantly. Kicked sighed, and dropped his game boy into her possession. She made a barely pleased sound in the back of her throat and moved to the front of the class. Kick slumped in his chair dismally, glowering sullenly at the teacher as she began to speak.

"Listen up class. As of today, you will be participating in a project that will count as half your grade. I know many of you are at an age where you recoil from the opposite gender, but, for this assignment, you will have to resolve your differences, and get along."

Many students were already looking unhappy, except, of course, Gunther, who was too busy gazing dreamily at Jackie.

"The name of this project is: Flour Baby. Today, you will pair into groups of two. Each group will receive a sack of flour."

She held out an example sack. Their were a pile of replicas in a basket next to her desk.

"You will have to nurture and care for your flour baby like it was a real infant. Both 'parents' will have to take turns looking after the sack, and if any harm comes to it, the group automatically fails. At the end of two weeks, you will have to write an essay, explaining how you cared for your baby, the struggles - er, experiences that your fellow peer and you have gone through, and how it effected your relationship. Any questions?"

There was a tense silence. A cricket chirped, and outside, a frog croaked. Somewhere in Africa, a monkey is eating a defenseless bug, but, who cares?

Then, without warning, the entire room broke out in utter pandemonium.

"No way! What kind of cruelty is this?"

"This ends the world as we know it!"

"Ewww. I have to raise a child with a boy? A nasty, stinky boy? Ewwy, ewwwwwy, eeeeewwwwwww!"

"I'm gonna barf."

And so on, and so forth.

"Okay, class, settle down. I know this is a bit shocking, but it is worth half your grade, so, in the famous words of my old middle school teacher, deal with it."

Everyone quieted, but there were a few frowny faces.

"I will now pair you randomly."

She listed off groups, until she came to the final two.

"Gunther, your with Jackie."

Gunther's eyes enlarged and sparkled with joy. He raised his hands in the air with a loud,

"Yeah!"

Ms. Fitzpatrick gave him a stern look. He chuckled nervously and sat with his hands folded, though still smiling.

"Kick your with…"

Kick held his breath thinking,

"Please not Kendall. Pleeeeeease not Kendall."

"Kendall."

Kick slapped his face. He knew it. Fate and Destiny both had it out for him.

He glared at Kendall, who was also staring at him heatedly. Why did this happen? What did he do to deserve such a harsh punishment?

A thought suddenly came to him.

This was the perfect chance to get on her nerves. She was so bossy, so dictating. Any time he wanted to do something cool, she stepped in to rain on his parade. Like on the bus, she smothered his idea, before the flames were even ignited. Well, now, he was going to ruin this for her.

The groups had to push their desks together, so that they could both get to know their baby. The sacks were passed out, and Kendall insisted on holding it. Kick let her have her way, this time. He wouldn't be caught dead carrying that thing in front of the class.

As to be expected, Kendall started giving orders, immediately.

"Alright Clarence, here's how it's going down. Since we both have to take turns, let's do it this way. The first week, I get widdle Cindy. The second week, she's all yours. And you better not expose her to any of your wild stunts, got it?"

His brow rose.

"Cindy? How come you get to name it. _His _name is Storm Ryder."

"No, no, no, **no**. _Her _name is Cindy. I won't have you giving our child a bad name. I don't want her growing up like you, _Kick_."

Kick rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. But you get Cindy for a week and a half, and I get her for, ohhhh, let's say, the last day."

Kendall first looked furious, and then she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she was smiling at Kick tolerantly. When she spoke, her tone was filled with honeyed sweetness.

"I knew you would try to do the least amount of work, being the lazy slob you are, but I'm afraid you won't be getting out of this that easily."

Her voice rose suddenly, the anger she had hidden before, rising to the surface.

"We're doing this project 50/50 Kick! **Got it**? For once, rather you like it or not, your putting effort into something other than stunts!"

Kick was a bit surprised by her anger, but even more, by her sudden mood swing.

The young daredevil gawked at his partner for a moment, then sighed resignedly.

"Fine. I'll try to restrain from doing any extreme sports around…Cindy."

"Good."

By the end of the school day, Kick was shaking with nerves. He knew himself very well, and knew that he couldn't suppress the desire to do something extreme for a whole week. He was screwed.

Gunther noticed his best friends uneasiness as they walked home together. For his part, he didn't mind the assignment, but, then again, he actually liked and got along well with his partner.

He tried to cheer Kick up in his own way.

"Don't worry Kick, it's only for two weeks. What could go wrong?"

"A lot, Gunther. A lot."

There went his idea to annoy his enemy. In the end, she still got her own way.

To make himself feel better, he kicked at every rock he saw, imagining it to be the blonde. Gunther kept a safe distance from his enraged friend. Kendall never learned. It was never wise to upset a daredevil.


	3. Uncle Wade

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.

It was the start of the first week - the week that Kick had been dreading since the beginning of the assignment. It was now his turn to watch Cindy, something that the daredevil was not looking forward to in the least. Cindy was laying on Clarence's bed, while the boy paced the floor furiously, attempting to find a way out of the problematic situation.

"Cindy has to be watched, but, if I'm taking care of her, I can't do any sports. This is bad. I need help."

An idea hit him like a speeding truck. It was so simple, he wondered why he didn't think of it before. All he had to do was get a babysitter to look after Cindy for him.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"But, who…I got it - Wade!"

Smiling at his brilliant plan, Kick took Cindy to Wade's gas station. He sincerely hoped that Wade would be able to baby sit for him. Walking through the doors, he saw that Wade was pouring a whole bottle of hot sauce on a carton of nachos. The nachos and cheese were buried under the red liquid, which was slowly dripping over the side. He stopped abruptly and picked up the carton, stuffing his face into the cheesy, hot mess. Kick gaped in awe, quickly shaking his head to snap out of it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

Kick thought about how watching Cindy would ground him from doing tricks, and stood his ground.

"Wade, I need your help."

Wade pulled out of the nacho goo and licked his lips.

"What's up, Danger Dude?"

"I need you to look after this."

He held out the flour sack so that Wade could see it. It was difficult to tell, since his eyes were hidden behind his hat, but he looked confused.

"It's for a school project. Kendall and I were paired together and it's my turn to take care of Cindy. I can't do it though, since it would mean giving up sports for a week. I hoped you could watch her for me."

Wade was still puzzled, but he just shrugged and flashed an easy smile.

"Sure thing, danger dude. Might I ask what project it is your doing?"

Kick's reply was flat and blunt He was still embarrassed about the whole thing.

"A stupid one. We have to take care of a sack of flour to, you know, help us get along better with the opposite species…I mean gender. In a nutshell, we've got to act like parents to this dumb sack and write down what we learned from it."

Wade was so surprised that his eyes popped, momentarily revealing his dark orbs.

"No. Way."

"Way."

"Well, don't worry little dude. I'll look after Mindy-"

"Cindy."

"Cindy, for ya."

The edges of Kick's mouth lifted gratefully.

"Thanks Wade."

"It's all good dude, just call me uncle Wade. I'll treat the little dudette like she was my own niece."

"But…we're not related."

There was a pause, and Wade blinked, nonplussed. Then, he released a carefree laugh.

"Ha, oh yeah. Well, anyway, she's in good hands. Trust me."

That said, he took the sack from Kick's hands, and laid it on the counter. Kick left without a second glance. The flour child was no longer his problem. True, what he had done could be considered cheating, but, hey, in life there were a lot of short cuts. As long as no one - specifically Kendall, found out, he was fine.


	4. Kendall's Secret Unveiled

A:N: I don't like it when I slave over a story and then it still doesn't reach my standards, so this time, I'm just going with the flow. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kick Buttowski, or the song Crazier by Taylor Swift.

"I'd never gone with the wind, just let it flow, let it take me where it wants to go to. You open the door, there's so much more, I've never seen it before."

"Ugh. Stupid song. Why do I like this artist again?"

Her hand reached to the knob that would change the station, and rid her ears of the torturous sound, but it halted inches from the device.

Her teeth grinded together painfully, and slowly the hand dropped into her lap.

"I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings, but you came along and you changed everything."

She wouldn't let her mind make the connection to her heart as to why she couldn't change the station or why the song reminded her of _him_. As it was, the blonde was having trouble enough keeping the bothersome emotions at bay.

"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier."

"Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier."

Is that really how - ack! Nix that thought.

She needed to think about something else - fast.

"Wonder how Cindy is doing with Kick. He'd better not be showing her any dangerous stunts. Why did Ms. Fitzpatrick pair us together anyway? Everyone knows we don't get along…"

"I've watched from a distance as you made life your own, every sky was your own kind of blue. And I wanted to know how that would feel, and you made it so real."

"He really loves danger…he's so fearless and bad. I wonder how it would feel to experience every day with him. He can have an adventure in five seconds. What would it be like…to live with him?"

She didn't realize what she'd said until a whole minute had passed. Her mouth dropped open in shock at her own words.

What was happening to her?

"You showed me something that I couldn't see, you opened my eyes, and you made me believe."

"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier"

The song - that was it. It was what was causing her so much distress.

She closed her blue orbs and breathed in deeply. When she opened them her mental state was noticeably calmer. All Kendall needed to do was listen to the song and follow her emotions, allowing her feelings to guide her. That was the only way she would finally get some peace.

"Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier."

"Baby you showed me what living is for. I don't wanna hide anymore. Oh oh."

"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier."

She felt dizzy. At the same time, all of her emotions rose to the surface.

She…liked…Kick.

She actually liked Clarence Kick Buttowski.

Kendall bent her knees, and buried her face in the place between her chest and thighs. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around her knees. If you listened closely, you would have heard a tiny, strangled sob escape her throat.

"I totally despise feelings."

A/N: Making her say that at the end was a **bit **much, wasn't it? At this point, I'm having more trouble writing Kendall than Kick. Ay Yi Yi!


	5. Not Just A Quarrel

A/N: I haven't worked in this in so long, I was wondering if I could still work on it just as the ideas came to me, like I usually do, and found that I could. This was whipped together within minutes, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kick Buttowski.

It was Kick's third day to take care of Cindy. Kendall hadn't been to check up on him - er, *cough* - Cindy, yet, so she was going inside of Kick's house to do just that.

The only problem was actually going in. Kendall had been thinking about her feelings for Kick, and had not yet decided whether to act on them or not. The blonde invisioned a disastrous scene in which she accidentally blurted out something stupid. That, as well as seeing him outside of school, in his own residence, was enough to hold her back. But she had to make a move, so, with the greatest uncertainty, she rung the doorbell. Someone yelled, "Get the door, dillweed."

Five seconds later, there was a loud 'THUD' as if someone or something had made a huge impact with the floor. Then, the door swung open, and Kendall was gazing into a pair of large brown eyes. The identical chocolate orbs enlarged and the short boy almost imperceptibly slid something long and flat behind his back. If Kendall had bothered to notice it, she would have seen it was a skateboard; however, she was concentrating on acting cool, as if her heart wasn't racing, as if her hands weren't sweating, as if she wasn't trying not to stare at his li- gah!

"Uh, hey Kendall. I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, d_uh_. I came to see Cindy. Were is my widdle angel?"

So far, so good.

Kick's expression went blank. His mind was racing at lightning speed. What did he say now? He was a daredevil for crying out loud - he could deal with a stupid girl. All he had to do was think up a quick lie.

"You can't see her right now. Um, sh-she's sleeping, and you might wake her up if you go in my room. We should just talk out h-"

She suddenly pushed past him, stepping by him into the living room.

"Listen, loser, she is just as much my baby - even more so, in fact, than yours. If I want to see her, I can. What's more, there's nothing you can do about it."

Clarence was sweating like crazy. He walked in front of her, arms thrown out to the side, ignoring the fact that his short stature would make it easy for her to move past him if she really wanted. His voice was low, to try to mask the fact that it was slightly shaking in fear, and it made him sound a bit intimidating.

"I don't remember inviting you in. You shouldn't even be here. When the week is over, I'll give it back; until then, go home and leave...me...alooone."

Kendall sucked in a harsh breath at the cold dismissal. Usually she would reply to that kind of comment with an indignant retort. But, right now, she couldn't - she wasn't up to it. She felt hurt and depressed. Trying to hide it was useless - the comment had stung. Stung like a bee.

Kendall shot the young daredevil a half-hearted glare, turned, and left.

Kick stared at the door with an expression caught between guilt and shock.

What the heck had he said to her to make her leave?

At that moment, if Clarence could wish for any super ability, it would be to read minds.

Because he was totally clueless.


	6. A Bizzarre Love Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Kick Bottowski or the song Bizzarre Love Triangle by New Order.

At the moment, Kick was thinking of one thing: what to do about Kendall?

Logically, he should just leave her alone; in all of his experiences with Kendall, a direct confrontation never lead to anything pleasant. Seeing her to try to find out what he did, would only make things worse. That reasoning, however sound, didn't stop Kick from feeling like a jerk. Kendall had never acted so vulnerable before, and the fact that Kick had been able to bring down proud, strong Kendall made him feel anger, (and a bit of awe), towards himself.

Kick tried to calm down; he had to think of a solution to his problem with Kendall. Kick was a guy who did things his own way, and that got him into trouble. A lot. This time, he had to think outside the box. Instead of doing something extreme, he did something...anticlimactic.

He put on a pair of headphones that he pulled from...somewhere, and shifted through the list of songs on an mp3 player until he came to a random song.

What was going through Kick's mind was this:

'If normal methods won't work, then it's time to try something new. If I listen to some random song, an idea just might hit me.'

So, he listened.

_Every time I think of you, I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue._

_It's no problem of mine, but it's a problem I find,_

_Living a life that I can't leave behind._

_But, there's no sense in telling me the wisdom of the fool won't set you free._

_But that's the way that it goes, and it's what nobody knows._

_Well everyday my confusion grows._

'This song hits the nail on the head. Whenever I think of Kendall, it's like getting shot in the chest - except way worse. When we fight, which is often, and she gets all smug or angry, it really upsets me. She's so bossy and superficial, it makes me sick. But I can't seem to get rid of her. If I had one wish, It'd be to live a life free of Kendall. It was foolish to think I could cheat my way out of an assignment though. Now I'm being punished for it. Kendall getting all sad and hurt is scary, and slightly...creepy. I'm still confused as to why she got like that.'

_Every time I see you falling, I get down on my knees and pray._

_I'm waiting for that final moment._

_You say the words that I can't say._

_I feel fine and I feel good._

_I'm feeling like I never should._

_Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say._

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

'That is spookily accurate. Well, not really. I don't like seeing Kendall helpless, and I'm really praying for a miracle to turn things around because helping/cheering up/apologizing to Kendall isn't something I really want to do. And why _**should**_ I apologize? She's the one who barged into my house without asking, thank you every much. Come to think of it, what did I do? Nothing. So I told her to leave - well, why not? No one, and I mean **NO ONE**, goes into my room without **MY** permission. I'm not apologizing until she does. She invaded my property after all. Still, why can't she be like she was when we first got the stupid project? Seeing her be her normal irritating self would actually be a good thing. Heck, if she yelled at me I'd feel better. And for Kendall, that's saying a lot.'

_I'm not sure what this could mean._

_I don't think you're what you seem._

_I do admit to myself, that if I hurt someone else,_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be._

'Come to think of it, Kendall was acting differently before too. When I saw her at the door, I was so busy trying to hide my skateboard, I almost missed it; Her hands were shaking, and her eyes had something in them - fear, anxiety? But why would she be nervous around me? She always acts so high and mighty. I have to ask her, because, while her reaction when I got mad would qualify as normal if it were anyone but Kendall, her reaction to seeing me was just plain weird. Before anything else, I have to know why Kendall was nervous. It might give me a hint as to why she acted so strange when I told her to leave. Though she might have just been worried about Cindy now I think about it; Kendall probably thinks that I hurt her by dropping her or something. Ugh. What a worrywart. I wouldn't hurt Cindy; I do want a good grade after all. Anyway, I know what I'm going to do. I'll go see her, act normal, ask her why she was nervous, and then ask her why she left. No ambushing her and forcing her to explain - that might only bring back that strange behavior, and that's something I don't want to see again.'

_Every time I see you falling, I get down on my knees and pray._

_I'm waiting for that final moment._

_You say the words that I can't say._

_Every time I see you falling, I get down on my knees and pray._

_I'm waiting for that final moment._

_You say the words that I can't say._

Kick pulled off the headphones and grinned. He knew what to do now. And best of all, he felt no pressure at all to do it. The song really had helped.

"Maybe I should tell Wade about this. He'll be shocked that I actually thought about how I was going to do something rather than just acting on instinct. Speaking of Wade, I think it's about time I took back Cindy. Man, what a stupid name."

So, with a casual air that only Kick could pull off, he headed to Wade's gas station.


End file.
